


Blue Eyed Beauty (Draft)

by Hippomatrix



Series: Captive Prince Mermaids [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, mer!Laurent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippomatrix/pseuds/Hippomatrix
Summary: Kastor's gift... was a mermaid. Or more precisely, a merman. And the creature bore a striking resemblance to Jokaste.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Captive Prince Mermaids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Blue Eyed Beauty (Draft)

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete, but I don't want this to get deleted from my drafts before I get back to it

Damen gaped. His brother's gift. Was a mermaid. Or more precisely, a merman. And the creature bore a striking resemblance to Jokaste.

It was like Kastor was mocking him.

The creature was laid out in a reclining position on the steps of Damen's private bath, his wrist bound by a chain which attached to the wall and prevented him from submerging himself past his tail. He had extraordinarily pale coloring, with fair skin and long golden hair. The tail was a beautiful crystalline blue which matched his eyes.

His eyes which, even clouded by whatever he'd been drugged with to make him compliant, simmered with cold anger. He didn't understand why Kastor would present him with such a strange gift. Jokaste's choosing Kastor had been incredibly painful, but Damen loved them both and he had tried his best to forgive them. Surely his brother meant this gift to be a comfort.


End file.
